<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] hot ice and wondrous strange snow by Elle_dubs (avril_o)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537161">[Podfic] hot ice and wondrous strange snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs'>Elle_dubs (avril_o)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Book 9: A Red-Rose Chain, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, POV First Person, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, fandomtrees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "hot ice and wondrous strange snow" written by Lilith.</p><p>Author's Summary:  In which there is a party, an extra-fake trial marriage, an unexpected indoor snowstorm, and a Prince of Cats who is not particularly impressed with self-denial based on possible future expectations. (Spoilers for the entire series up through A Red-Rose Chain.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raj/Quentin Sollys (October Daye)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fandomtrees</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] hot ice and wondrous strange snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/gifts">Lilith</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470565">hot ice and wondrous strange snow</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/pseuds/Lilith">Lilith</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<i>(or click <a href="https://archive.org/download/hot-ice-and-wondrous-strange-snow/hot%20ice%20and%20wondrous%20strange%20snow.mp3">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</i>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470565">hot ice and wondrous strange snow</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/pseuds/Lilith">Lilith</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs">Elle_dubs</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 17:07</p><p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://archive.org/download/hot-ice-and-wondrous-strange-snow/hot%20ice%20and%20wondrous%20strange%20snow.mp3">mp3</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Holidays Lilith! I genuinely enjoyed this from start to finish, so I hope you do too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>